Rider of the DEAD:555!
by moonlight crest 96
Summary: When the world would come into dark age, it is foretold savior would step in and cut through the darkness. He will restore and free humanity from this dark age, leading them back into the world they once knew. Of course, this is just a urban legend. But that hero does exist. And his name...is Faiz! Kamen Rider Faiz and HOTD crossover. AN: Summary inspired by Movie.


**I don't own Kamen Rider Faiz or Highschool of the Dead. They belong to their respective creators.**

Act 1: Rider of the DEAD part 1: Enter Code: 555! Faiz!

It was a nice quiet night in Tokonosu city as everyone was enjoying their night. All of the adults were out drinking with friends, talking about their day at work or just gossiping about others. Most of them were jokes about friends, co-workers, and of course the bosses. Also there were some sexual jokes involved, too. Eventually they would have to leave the bar due to having a family, and having to go back to work in the morning. Of course that rule was for the married folks, while the single people just stayed to drink a little more. Of course they would over board with it and go back home drunk passing out, then later wake up with a horrible hangover. Oh well, that was only for the night. So far, so good everything seemed to be peaceful.

Or so you thought…

A few hours later into the night, the time was midnight and a woman was walking alone into the empty streets. She was hoping to get home soon because the streets were now quiet and empty. And that was scary. Also she needed to get some sleep and get ready for her job in a few hours. As she made her home while being aware of her surroundings, she spotted a man who seemed to have trouble walking. She thought he was just some drunk, who drank too much but then she got a better look at him. He looked like he knew what he was doing, but…looked injured. Soon the man fell to the floor and the woman immediately ran towards him, worried.

"Oh my, gosh! Sir are you alright!?" she asked in concern while reaching her phone attempting to call 911. But she heard a groan coming from the man, as he struggled to lift up his hand. The woman reassured him it was going to be alright but then…

"R-r-r-ruu-uun," the man muttered before igniting in blue flames as his body began to crumble in dust.

The woman began to scream as she leaned against the wall trying to process what just happened. Unfortunately it was short when she heard footsteps coming towards her. When she looked up to see who it was the woman eyes widen in horror.

"_You probably should've taken the poor fool's advice and run away. Oh well, ok with me at least I can take another life while I'm at it,"_ said a grayish worm-like humanoid creature as he smirked maliciously at the woman. _"Now cutie pie just let rip your libs apart and then I'll be on my way, okay?"_

The gray worm creature threatened as the woman was too afraid to let out a scream. How could she? No one would able to hear her and she was sure, she'd die by the hands of this…thing! The humanoid worm was about to attack until…

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

"_Urgh!" _the monster shouted in pain as gun blast suddenly came out of nowhere, bringing the monster down. Then the creature stood back up as he looked around for whoever shot him, _"Ok! Who's the smartass punk that shot at me!?" _the creature demanded looking for his attacker.

"That would be me," said a masculine voice sounding bored, rather lazy actually.

Both the woman and creature turned their heads to see to figure staring at the worm monster. They couldn't make out the details because he was hiding in the shadow, but what they could see was glowing red lines and yellow eyes glowing in the night.

"_Bastard! Who the hell are you supposed to be?" _the creature demanded.

Then the glowing red-lined figure raised up his arm and wiggled his fingers. "Why don't you come over here and find out. That is of course…you're too scared to face me," he said mockingly.

"_What'd you say?! Alright then you son of a bitch here I come!" _the creature roared as he began to charge at the figure who just stood there and did nothing. Instead he raised his other arm up as there was already something in his hand. The mysterious glowing person began to fire at the Worm creature with whatever weapon he carried.

"_Gyahh!" _the monster shouted in pain as he fell to the ground again. The glowing red figure quickly placed the weapon he carried in his waist, and then took out some sort of object that was hardly visible to see. But if one was able to tell correctly it appeared to be a flashlight. The figure reached for something on his waist and inserted into the flashlight.

"**Ready."**

Announced a mechanical voice as the figure placed the telescope onto his right leg. Then he crouched down on his knee as his left arm motionlessly hung next to his right leg, as the right arm was on top of his leg.

The worm creature stood back up but he was already too late as this fight was going end.

"**Exceed Charge."**

Red energy traveled through the photon stream of his waist going into the right leg. The worm monster growled as he ran towards the figure. When he was finally close to enough to him, the figure took the chance and side kicked the humanoid worm. As he kicked the monster a line of red energy suddenly fired out of the flashlight on the figure's leg. When the energy hit the humanoid worm it expanded into a cone that began to drill through the monster. Then the figure took his chance and jumped through the cone extending out his right leg for a kick. Then all of sudden the figure began to turn into red energy going through the monster from within the cone.

"_Arrrgghh!" _the monster screamed as the red energy passed through him. The attack seemed like it didn't do any damage but something seemed to have happened.

The figure reappeared behind the monster as its body began to ignite in blue flames.

Ø

As the worm monster was still in flames a red Phi symbol appeared behind him before crumbling into dust. The glowing red and yellowed eyed figure turned around to stare at the pile of dust. He frowned while letting out a sigh. Then he turned his attention to the other pile of dust of the person who was trying to save the woman's life (who ran away after the battle was over).

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Rest in peace kind sir," he said as the sound of police sirens were coming towards his location. That was his cue to leave. But before he could stared at both plies of dust one more time before disappearing from the sight.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!*

The sound of a ringing alarm clock could be heard coming from inside, a dark room with the curtains shut. As the alarm clock was still going on a pathetic groan could be from a bed underneath the covers. Hand was sticking out from the covers as it was trying to find to the alarm clock on its shelf. It took him about a minute to find the alarm clock and shut it off. The person from underneath the covers lifted them off him. The boy sat up from his bed as he let out a yawn, while stretching out his arms out.

"Damn thing," he muttered referring to the alarm clock. He got out of bed and went to his window to open up the curtain. Soon the bright sunlight beamed across the boy's room as it revealed his features.

The boy was revealed to be a seventeen year old with silver spiky hair and black streaks. He has grayish yellow eyes with a red hue in them. He wore a simple plain T-shirt and sweat pants. This is Ren Fukai.

Ren let out another yawn as he dug through his drawers and took out a brown shirt. Then from within his closet he grabbed a black school uniform. Ren then began his usual daily routine. He took a shower, got dressed, made breakfast, watched TV while eating his breakfast, brushed his teeth, and then finally headed out of his dorm room.

Once Ren stepped outside of his dorm room he began to make his way towards his destination. As Ren stepped out into the sunlight he lifted an arm covering his eyes from letting the sun get to him. "Damn it's bright out here today," he murmured to himself as he continued to make his way to wherever he's about to go. Then after a few minutes of walking Ren stopped at bus stop, as he was now waiting for the bus to come. He checked his watch seeing that it's seven forty five. Huh? Maybe he won't be late this time. The bus should be coming in five minutes and school starts at eight thirty, so if he does his math correctly. Then the bus should arrive at seven fifty and the ride to school is only about a half hour drive. So he should arrive there by eight twenty. Yeah, that should be about right.

Ok then all he has to do is hope the bus will get here on time and hope it's somewhat fast enough for him to make it on time. Oh well, as if that would matter anyways. Ren has both the looks and records of a late delinquent despite being smart. Funny how people are. Oh well, he can digress from there. As Ren was waiting for the bus to come he didn't notice that someone else was walking towards him.

"Hey, Ren over here!" a voice called out to the teen as he turned his head to see another teen coming towards him. He was a chubby teen with square glasses, who wore the same school uniform as Ren. Plus his hair semi-long reaching his neck. This is Kohta Hirano.

Ren smiled at the chubby teen and waved at him, "Hey, Kohta! How's it been?" Ren asked as the chubby teen made his way towards the silver spiky haired teen.

"I've been doing alright. Y'know same old, same old," Hirano said.

Yeah, I'm with ya there," laughed Ren. "Say uh…what are you doing here?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kohta questioned wondering why his friend would ask that question, "You know I live around here, right?"

"Oh, sorry I should've been more specific. I meant what are you doing here in this area? Aren't you usually at the school before me? That's where we usually meet up," Ren stated as Kohta now understood what he was trying to say.

"Oh, so that's what you meant. Hehehe. Funny story about that," Hirano said as he laughed a little in embarrassment, while scratching his cheek. "You see, I was up playing some videos games then I just sort of…"

"Ah. Ok, I've got. Your ass was up all night playing Black Opps were you?" Ren said, smirking at the other teen. "Hmph, I bet your mom had to walk in on you and wake your ass up. Did she?"

The otaku laughed as he rubbed his head, "Yup. That's what happened. Fortunately, I only got off with a warning, so I'm still a loud to stay up the night, but the video game time is limited now." the chubby teen said with comical tears running through his cheeks.

Ren laughed as the bus finally arrived. "C'mon, let's go," said Ren as Hirano nodded and followed.

Once the two were on the bus they paid for their tickets and took seat. Ren and Hirano found a seat and Ren was the first to take the window seat, as Hriano took the other. As the other passengers got on the bus they were well on their way to school. Ren stared up at the, assure blue skies as he watched every cloud passing by the second. The teen smiled as he closed his eyes wishing he was a butterfly, so he could fly and touch the clouds. Ren chuckled in amusement as he gazed his attention to Kohta, who was playing a game on his cell phone.

Ren and Hirano have known each other since they've started class together in their sophomore year. At first in the beginning, Ren and Kohta never actually talked to one another, so they were only classmates. But that all changed when Ren witnessed Kohta getting beat up by a bunch of other guys, he's hardly even seen before. So, he stepped in to stop the bullying. Ah, yeah he can remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

**Flashback a few months ago…**

_Ren was walking down the hallways of Fujimi Academy as he let out a yawn. He's had a looong boring day. The teacher was hardly doing his job because he was re teaching some stuff all the students learned the other day, so every just decided not to listen to the poor old bastard. Then one his friends is having relationship problems from one another. He's just hoping they'll be alright because in his opinion they seem like a nice couple. Oh well, there's nothing anyone can do except let nature take its course. Finally, there's the constant __**bitching**__ of a certain someone, who just loves to piss Fukai off so much that he'd rather bash his head into a concrete wall repeatedly, until he's either dead or unconscious._

_That would seem like a paradise to run to. But, unfortunately he's not an emo suicidal, who only thinks about death and ways of hurting yourself. Of course that thought made him sound like one, but hey that's just a thought nothing more than that._

"_Sigh. I can't wait to get back home, I really want to go back to bed," the teen sighed as he was almost about near the exit. Until…_

"_No stop it please!" a voice cried out in a plea._

"_Huh?" questioned Ren wondering where that noise was coming from._

"_Shut it you fat piece of shit!" said a bully._

"_Yeah, you fat tub of lard! Just shut the fuck up so we can beat the living shit outta ya!" said another bully._

_With that said Ren dropped everything immediately went to the victim's aid. Luckily he wasn't too far from the bullying sight, so he got there in the nick of time. When Ren got their; he noticed a chubby teen on the floor who was covered in burses, and had a little blood on him. It took him a few seconds to realize the fat kid was Kohta Hirano, who's in the same class as he is. Then he looked to see at the other teens who were bullying him._

_Ren glared at three delinquents, who was looking bunch idiotic clowns as they smirked because they're beating up a single defenseless person. In his opinion they were just a bunch of hooligans, who needed to be taught a lesson. The hard way…Ren noticed one of the bullies was about to punch Hirano, until he called the out._

"_Hey, assholes!"_

"_Huh?" questioned on of the bullies as he turned around to see a weird teenager, who has silver spiky hair with black streaks. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" asked a delinquent._

"_Never mind me. Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ren barked as he saw the guys beating up Hirano. And also they're disturbing the qualities of nice quiet which should only be noisy during the day. Not after school hours!_

"_Whaddya think we're doing! We're beating up fatty over here! What of it?" the bully said._

"_Well, for starters I think you should leave that alone. Before, I kick all your asses!" barked Ren._

"_Hahaha! What kind of a joke is that? YOU kick our asses? C'mon kid be real here. Ya really think you could take on the three of us?" said another bully feeling confident they can beat up the silver and black spiky haired teen._

"_Hey, guys let's about fatty here for a second and beat the shit out of this guy," suggested the third bully as he began to crack his knuckles. _

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's show this guy who's, boss and teach him a lesson on playing the 'hero'."_

_Ren just shook his head in disappointment as he tried to be reasonable with these guys. He didn't want any trouble or anything, but it seems like these ignorant assholes aren't going to learn. "Sigh. Well, I warned you guys," Ren said with a bored tone as he walked towards the bullies, that two were charging at him._

_One bully attempted to land a punch on the teen, Ren pushed it away using his hand as he side kicked the delinquent's gut. The first bully stumbled back while the second bully tried to punch him, but Ren ducked to ground performing a leg sweep on the second bully causing him to fall on his side. The first guy got up attempting to kick the teen this time, Ren saw this coming as he caught the bully's leg with his right hand. The second bully also stood back up and charged at Ren. Reo however, smirked and gripped the other bully's leg and threw him towards the other guy. Both of them fell on the ground as one bully landed on top of the other._

"_Oh wow. Is that all you got? I mean c'mon, I've faced guys, who are tougher than you two," yawned Ren as he scratched his head._

"_Grr! What the hell do you two think you're doing!? Hurry up and kick this guy's ass already!" yelled the third bully, who seems to be in charge._

"_Why don't you come over here and do it yourself? Or do you I have to go over there and kick your ass, too?" Ren said while smirking at the third bully._

_The other two bullies were standing back up as they glared at Ren. Then one of them looked at the other bully standing by Hirano. "Just shut up and let us handle this!" the second bully barked as he and his friend charged Ren again._

_Ren this time decided to end this quickly because he really wanted to go home, and get some sleep. This has been a long ass day...As the bullies charged at him, Ren decided to do the same thing. He quickly appeared in front of first bully with incredible speed, as he elbow jabbed his gut. Then he right hooked his face followed by spinning back kick. Then he focused his attention on the second bully, who attempted to punch him, but Ren caught it and pulled him towards him as he threw him over his shoulder. Then with a thud Ren picked the bully up and smashed him onto one of the lockers. Then from there he fell to the ground groaning in pain. Ren then placed his attention towards the last bully, who glared at him._

_Ren smirked at the bully as he raised up an arm wiggling his fingers, telling the bully to come at him. _

"_Grr! You asshole!" the final bully roared charging at the teen._

_Ren only sighed as he turned his body around performing a back kick, which hit the bully's chest. He stumbled back but quickly recovered from it. He attempted to land a punch at the teen, but Ren swiftly moved to the side and elbow jabbed the bully's gut. Then he used his right fist for an upper cut hitting his jaw. Once that was done he was down for the count. Soon all three bullies stood up and began to run away from Ren afraid that he'll continue kicking their asses._

_The spiky silver/black haired teen sighed as he walked over towards the Hirano. "Hey, you okay?" Ren asked lending a hand towards the chubby teen._

"_Uh? Huh?" Hirano questioned as he looked up at his savior. He smiled at him taking his hand. "Yeah, thanks man. You really saved me back there,"_

"_Eh. No problem. I was just passing by and then I heard some those guys, then you know one thing lead to another," Ren answered casually scratching his head. Then he yawned. _

"_Yeah I say! You kicked those guy's ass! Man that was awesome!" exclaimed Hirano._

"_It was nothing. Besides they were being a bunch of idiots. Anyways, I'm Ren Fukai,"_

"_And I'm, Kohta Hirano,"_

**Flashback end…**

* * *

After they made they're introductions that day. Ren and Kohta started to hang out. Ren's gotta say, Kohta is really cool dude. He loves guns and is BIG expert on them too. Hell he even went to America to learn how to use them. He said he trained under a former black water soldier. Shit! If Kohta were to hold a real gun then they're be no telling what damage he could do. The guy would basically be unstoppable! Well, until runs out of bullets of course. Oh man, that would be a living a nightmare. Whenever Kohta sees a gun he goes into this wild crazy mode, where he's not himself. Oh well, it's just nothing but a mere thought. Oh well, besides that the two became good friends. Ren would sometimes invite Kohta over to his dorm room, where they'd just hang out, talk, and play video games. Also they would study together whenever there's a test coming up. Kohta would even invite Ren to his place and do the same thing over there too. But…Kohta's room. Burrr. Oh man, the guy is such a gun loving freak he even has some bb guns and airsoft guns! Shit this motherfucker was made war! Damn!

Oh well, never mind that let's just get back to where we were.

Twenty minutes later the bus ride had ended, so Ren and Kohta got off as they were at their destination. Fujimi Academy. Both Ren and Kohta are students here at the school, which is actually both a boarding and private school. Well, not so much a private school. It's mainly just a boarding school. Everyone in there just treats it like a regular public school, so calling it a private school is a little bit exaggerated. Oh well, the reviews are what they are, right?

Ren looked at his watch and smiled. Yes! He was right! It was eight twenty right on the dot! Cool he was right! Alright, time to get inside the classroom before the teacher comes in and accuses him of being late again. Oh man, Ren couldn't believe how times he's been yelled at by his teacher and even the principle, too. Damn it's always annoying to be scolded by his room teacher and the principle, too. That's all they just seem to do is blah, blah, blah. And yatta, yatta! Jeez it's almost like they're trying to get him to commit suicide or something. Hell, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea since he'd be free from the blabbering. Well, that's all just talk anyways. Ren would never do something as cowardly as committing suicide, he'd rather live and die of natural causes. Mainly he'd prefer to grow old and die in a bed. That's the only way to go.

Alright, alright that's enough talk about death or anything like that. It's just makes him sound sad and emo.

"Hey, Ren." the otaku called out breaking Ren out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he questioned looking down at his friend.

"C'mon, let's get to class before it's too late,"

"Right," the silver/black spiky haired teen replied as they made their way inside the school.

As they made their way inside the school both teens took the stairs, walking up into the second floor hallways. In the hallway Ren and Kohta saw their homeroom number class 2B. The teens made their way inside the classroom as they saw everybody else hanging out talking to one another. Looks like things seem to be as quiet and lively as ever. Fukai and Hirano looked at each other with a smile as they shrugged. Kohta immediately went to his seat telling Ren they'll hang out later. The spiky haired teen just smiled and waved at his friend. Well...not like he needs to since they're gonna be in school all day anyways. Ah, whatever. Ren went towards his desk which was by the window in the second to last back seat row. The teen looked out the window staring up at the sky. Ah, just what he needed. Watching the white fluffy clouds passing him as the earth moves spinning around like the great big blue ball it is. As the teen was looking up at the sky throughout the window, he heard footsteps coming towards him. And he already knows who's coming towards him.

"I see, you're not late this time. Congratulations, I betcha got lucky this time, huh?" said a rude (smartass-annoying) feminine voice with a hint of sarcasm.

"_Damn. It just had to be __**her**__ didn't it? Seriously god what kind of sick twisted game are you playing up there? Sending her to piss me off and annoy the hell out of me already," _the teen thought as he turned his head to face a sixteen year old girl wearing the Fujimi Academy girl uniform. The uniform itself was mainly white and green. She has long pink hair tied in pig tails with spiky bangs concealing her left forehead, and had three little strands sticking out from the right. Plus she has fierce orange eyes. This is Saya Takagi.

"Oh hey, Takagi. How's it hanging?" Ren asked trying to sound polite to the pink haired girl.

"You didn't answer my question?" she said rudely while glaring at him.

"I bought an alarm clock yesterday, so I decided to use it last night," replied Ren as he sighed.

"So, I see you finally used that head of yours and did something smart for a change," the Takagi as she was already starting to annoy the teen giving him a headache.

"Not really. Damn thing almost blew eardrums off," Ren replied with a sheepish smile. Oh how that alarm clock hurt his ears dear so.

"Hmph. I guess karma is taking action by kicking your ass for being late all the time isn't she?" Takagi said, smirking.

Ren just shot her deadpan glare. Oh, she's just aiming to push his buttons isn't she? Out of all of the people he knows, Saya is the only person who knows how to press his buttons. But…never the less he still keeps a mellow personality. Oh well, Ren just kept quiet as he waited for the bell to ring in…

3…

2…

1…

*RIIINNNNGGG!*

"Hope you studied for that test we have today?" Takagi said as she went back to her desk.

"_Ow…" _thought Ren as he rubbed his ear as it was still ringing from the alarm clock earlier this morning. Ren saw his other classmates walk inside the classroom as he spotted a couple of friends that he knows, and then finally the teacher came into the classroom. Well, time to get ready for a long boring lecture…

* * *

Lunch break had finally arrived as class was finally over…for now. Ren let out a sigh as he placed everything in his bag. The teen was glad that lunch had arrived! He was getting bored sitting in the classroom all day, listening to the teacher. Man, oh man, that guy never shuts up. Hell, Ren didn't think he had that kind of breath and energy to talk so damn much. Oh well, what could he do about it? It's their job after all and they're being paid to bore kids half to death. Sigh. Jeez school can be so boring at times. Ren looked up from his seat to see that Kohta had already left the classroom. Probably out to get some lunch right now. Speaking of lunch. Wonder what their serving in the cafeteria? Might as well check it out. Just as Ren was about to get up from his seat, someone had stood next to the teen's desk. Wondering who this person is, Ren turned his head and looked up to see who it is.

"Hey, Ren what's up?" said a teen male appearing to be the same age as Ren. He has the same type of rebellious look that Ren has and he has black spiky hair with brown eyes. This is Takashi Komuro. Another one of Ren's friends so far…And behind him were three other people. One is a girl about the same age as Ren and Takashi. She has long brown hair with two strands sticking from the top of her head like antennas, and she also had brown eyes. The second boy has gray hair and eyes. Finally the third boy had short blonde hair that spiked in the middle like a Mohawk, and has light green eyes.

These people are Rei Miyamoto, Hisashi Igou, and Morita.

"Takashi, Rei, Hisashi, and Morita? Uhh? What's up you guys?" Ren asked a little surprised to see his friends gathered together in the same classroom. Well, save for Saya, who sometimes hangout with them from time to time.

"Aw, man. Why'd you call my name last, Ren?" Morita complained as he had comical tears feeling unimportant.

"We're doing fine. We just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come have lunch with us," answered Miyamoto, smiling.

"So whaddya say? Wanna come with?"Hisashi asked smiling at the silver/black spiky haired teen.

"Are you guys just going to ignore me like that!?" Morita cried out trying to catch his friends' attention.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Morita?" Komuro asked as looked at the teen.

"Oh never mind." Morita said developing a sad aura.

"Sure, I'd like to have lunch with you guys, I've got nothing better to do anyways," Ren replied with a smile. "Just let me see if-Huh?" the teen questioned in confusion as he saw Takagi was nowhere in sight. Too bad he was hoping she'd join them. After all they are old childhood friends. And just not Takagi. Takashi, Rei, and Hisashi too. It's long story to explain to explain, but that's for another time. Anyways he's hungry.

"What's wrong, man?" Takashi asked as Ren got out of his desk standing up.

"Nah, it's nothing. I was hoping to invite Takagi, too. But, she doesn't seem to be here anymore," the teen replied.

"She's probably in the Cafeteria already," said Takashi as the group began to walk towards, the Cafeteria.

When the group of friends made their way into the cafeteria, they could see the line was shorter and there was probably one or two free tables available. Cool. After picking up their trays and getting their food Ren spotted a free table with two lone students sitting down. He immediately knew it was Kohta and Takagi, but they seemed to be very distant from one another. Ren noticed his otaku friend was staring at the pink haired teen, checking her out with a faint blush on his cheeks. Wow…it appears that Kohta has got crush on her. Wouldn't understand why, since Saya acts like a bitch all the time, and her chances of having a real boyfriend is zero. Oh well, never mind that for now. Ren was about to suggest to his friends he's found a table for them, but Morita beat him to it…However it wasn't in the way you'd expect…

"Oh! You guys look its Takagi-san!" Morita exclaimed pointing towards the pink haired teen on the table sitting by herself. Well, she wasn't actually by herself since Kohta was probably about a few feet away from her, but it's still considered sitting alone. "This is my chance!" he said before immediately walking over towards the pink haired teen.

"Oh, Morita." Takashi sighed shaking his head.

"He's only gonna get shot down again," Miyamoto said with a looking saying _'Here we go again,'_

"Let's go to the table and take our seats already, he's going to be rejected again anyways," the sliver/black spiky haired teen sighed. He already knew that Takagi is going to shoot down Morita again, and that she's never going out with him. His chances are being crushed one by one courtesy of Saya Takagi.

"Agreed," Igou replied as they all followed Morita to the table. And it looks like they're just in time for the show, too. Because, Morita is about to get rejected…again.

"Takagi-san, would you please go out with me?"

"Get lost, loser." Takagi replied. Rather harshly, too.

"Dammit rejected again!" Morita whined with comical tears.

"_Cry baby, of course you were going to get rejected. Hell, she's rejected you for God knows how long, because I lost count," _Ren thought as the others took their seats. Morita was about to take a seat next to Takagi, but she told him to get lost and sit on the other side.

"Ren!" she called out to the teen.

"Hmm?" he questioned staring at his pink haired friend.

"Sit over here. It'd be weird if I had five people sitting across from me while, I'm on this side by myself. I'll feel like I'm in court or something," Saya said wanting the silver/black spiky haired teen to sit next to her. Ren actually found it pretty weird that Takagi would want him to sit next to her. Sure they're longtime friends and all but…this is just weird. Ren didn't say a word as he sat next to the pink haired teen.

"What!? Why do you get to sit next to Takagi-san, Ren?" complained Morita having more comical tears feeling jealous of his friend. He knows Ren doesn't have any romantic feelings for Takagi, but he sometimes question otherwise.

"Shut up and eat your food already, dumbass," Takagi said lightly defending her friend. Morita developed a sad aura as he took a sip of his juice.

"Hey, Takagi you didn't have to sound so cold toward the guy," Komuro replied as glanced at Morita for slight second before turning away. It just seemed too painful to watch the guy acting all depressed, even though he'll get over it in a couple of minutes.

"Whatever…"

"Hehe. Well…putting Morita to the side for now." she said as everyone ignored the blonde haired teen's complaint about being ignored again. "Did you guys here that-"

"Sorry, Miyamoto but I need to cut you off for moment, I want to invite a friend over here if you don't mind," interrupted Ren as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What friend? Is he here?" Hisashi asked.

Ren smirked as he turned his attention towards Kohta, who was sitting a couple feet away from the group, "Hey, Kohta over here!" Ren said as he called out his otaku friend catching his attention. Kohta heard Ren calling out to him as he waved at him before coming over to the group.

"Hey, Ren good to see you here," he replied with a smile.

"Dude we go to the same school together, it's only natural that I'd be here in the cafeteria," laughed Ren as began to introduce his friends to the otaku. "Hey, everyone this is my friend, Kohta Hirano," the teen introduced as everyone greeted Hirano with a smile.

"Hello nice to meet you all," Kohta replied with sheepish smile while scathing his head. He was a bit nervous meeting a lot of Ren's friends. He's tried to introduce on of them to him, but it seemed like everyone was busy, so Hirano couldn't get the chance to them until today.

"Hey, I'm Takashi Komuro nice to meet you," Takashi greeted followed by everybody else.

"I'm Rei Miyamoto nice to meet you, Hirano-san,"

"Nice to meet you, man. I'm Morita,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hisashi Igou why don't go ahead and sit down with us. Any friend of Ren is friend ours, too," Hisashi replied with a smile making Hirano feel comfortable.

The otaku smiled as he took a seat next to Ren. Then he looked over towards Takagi. "Uh hey, Takagi what's up?" the chubby teen asked with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Hey, Hirano." the pink haired teen sighed not answering his other question. Then she looked up at Miyamoto with bored look on her face. "So, Miyamoto what were you going to bring up earlier before dumbass here interrupted you?"

Ren frowned at his pink haired friend when she called him a dumbass. She's really going to push his buttons today isn't she? Oh, just how he wishes he could strangle her at times. But whatever he's better than that, he's better than that alright.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I was going to ask everyone if they've heard the rumors of this armored hero that's been going on around the city lately?" the brunette replied.

"Armored hero? What's that about?" Komuro questioned feeling at a loss.

"You mean you don't know?" Morita exclaimed.

"No. Is there something I should know?"

"Hell yeah, there is!" exclaimed Hirano sounding excited. This got everyone off guard as they gave him their attention. "There's been some weird sightings going around the city saying; there's an armored going around the city fighting some weird monsters that have been appearing in the city lately,"

"He's right. There's also been some witnesses saying they've seen this armored person," added Morita.

"That's right. My father said he's been getting these calls about some strange noises and gun shots. Also, he's questioned a few people asking them what happened. Apparently all of them have been saying they've seen a red glowing armored guy with glowing yellow eyes," said Miyamoto.

"Did he believe any of them?" Takagi asked already knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately no."

"Well of course not. I mean c'mon? An armored hero? Monsters? Pfft please. That sounds like something out of a dumb kid's TV show or something," the Takagi said skeptically. She really didn't believe in this monster and armored hero crap. It's probably just some stupid urban legend that a bunch of idiotic people made up (well nerds probably), so they can get some attention.

"That's right. I agree with Takagi on this one. It could just be some dumb urban legend made up by nerds or someone like that. I mean there hasn't been any evidence saying this person actually exist. I mean there's not even a picture of this guy and what he looks like. And even if there was it'd be photo shot," Ren said taking a bit of food before continuing, "Plus a few eyewitnesses doesn't count since they don't have any proof to show to the police. I mean…if it was somebody famous like that news anchor, woman then it might have some meaning. But sadly there isn't,"

Saya was kinda surprised that Ren agreed with her. Heck she might've even blushed a little but waved it off. Although it was a bit surprising that he expressed the rest of her thoughts out loud like he did. Also he added a few extras, too. Hmph. Well at least someone feels the same she does about this stupid myth that's been going around the city.

"Yeah, I've got to agree with Ren and Takagi-san about this," Hisashi said.

"What!?" Miyamoto, Hirano, and Morita cried.

"I'm sorry you guys, but they're right. I mean they've pretty summed of every realistic thing that's been said. Also even if the police were to catch a glimpse of this guy, there'd still be doubt the armored hero exist," Igou said agreeing with the teens.

"Yeah, I'm with Takagi, Hisashi, and Ren on this one. I've heard about this stuff back at the dorms, but there hasn't been proof. It's all just gossip," Komuro said.

"Aw, c'mon you guys! You can't be _that_ skeptical about this, right?" he asked turning his attention towards Ren, "I mean Ren, c'mon I've at told about this already!"

"Well, I'm sorry Kohta but it's like I've always told you before, I can't believe in something that isn't proven," said the teen as Kohta pouted in response.

"Anyways, that's enough talk about this stupid armored hero crap. Let's talk about something realistic for a change," the Takagi suggested.

"What do you suggest?" Komuro asked.

"Well, you know that famous Corporation, company called Smart Brain?" Takagi asked.

"Smart Brain…" muttered Ren as everyone placed their attention on him. His tone sounded pretty dark as he continued, "Smart Brain…is the most famous companies of its time right now. They're known for having tons of money than every other rich person in Japan, and they also have the most investment businesses all over the world. Plus they're also known for their research facilities that studies whatever science have to offer like building vehicles, weaponry, and some other type of machinery. Also, they've been researching medical stuff, too for hospitals in the fields," the teen finished as he narrowed his eyes. It seems like he hated this company for some reason. Luckily everyone didn't notice the look behind his eyes as they were both shock and astound, that Ren was able to explain every detail of the company so well. Hell, he didn't even miss a single explanation about that place.

Recovering from their shock Takagi continued on with her topic, "Ok…as I was saying, I've heard that one of their research facilities had an accident from in their facilities. Apparently one of the scientist was conducting an experiment, and almost half of the lab had exploded during the time. It all happened late last night,"

"Late last night? Wow those people must be dedicated their jobs if they're working late," Hirano said.

"I bet their just doing it because the company pays good money. I mean they could possibly be the richest people in the world!" Morita exclaimed imaging the big wad of money Smart Brain must have. Damn…it could be above a billion dollars! Shit with that kind of money he can quickly get over Takagi, and find someone hotter. Or if possible win Takagi's heart and up a happy man with like…a trillion dollars or something and have hot girlfriend with the body of swimsuit model! Hell, maybe he'd surrounded by boobs! Lots and lots of big large breasted boobs! Oh yeah, if having so much money could lead to that, he'd be at the freaking playboy mansion surrounded by beautiful girls with big large boobs! Oh, that fantasy was just enough to make him get a nose bleed a little.

As Morita was away on his 'fantasy' land. Everyone sweat dropped at the teen as he was being a pervert right now. Takagi and Miyamoto grimaced at the teen before saying, "Pervert," they simultaneously said shooting him dirty looks.

"Oh boy, what is wrong with him?" sighed Ren.

"I don't know that's just how he is," Komuro replied.

"Well, never mind him for right now let's get back to the-" Igou was about to tell everyone to get back to the topic about Smart Brain's research facility, but was interrupted by the school bell.

"Aw man, what a drag it looks like lunch is over," Ren said not sounding too excited to go back into class. He even let out a huge sigh, too. With that said everyone stood up from their seats and threw all of their left over food away into the garbage. They've also placed the trays away in the same place where they got them.

* * *

**Time Skip…**

School was finally over as everybody was heading back home or to the dorms. Well…except for the students who have club activities and sporting events like baseball, basketball, soccer, volleyball, football, and e.c.t. Well in Ren's case he didn't join any of those things. He wanted to enjoy his time of being a free man before joining a club. He's only in his second year. He can probably join something when he's in his third year of high school. Hmm. Maybe he can join the photography club or something and take random pictures of people. That'd be a cool thought. Taking pictures of everyone and everything. Hell, he can just sit back, relax, and not have to do anything. This has been said before but Ren is more on the mellow side. That's why he's never been into any kind of sport or played any. Well, there is a reason for that story as well, but that's too personal.

Anyways…after everyone had returned from lunch and back into the classroom. Takashi, Rei, and Hisashi were surprised to know that Kohta was in the same class room as them. Takagi called them all stupid for not knowing Hirano's in the same class as everybody else, because the teacher had the roll calls so many times and not once have they noticed him. Now got the three feeling stupid as Kohta told them it was alright, since it happened so many times before. Well, when he was being bullied at least. Even though Ren has defended Kohta from bullies, thos motherfuckers just keep coming back to beat up the poor guy. Hell, there's even a teacher who's encouraged the bullies to beat the otaku. Now let's see…what was his name again? Think it was Shido or something like that. Oh well, that's just messed up of an adult letting a group of punks beating up a defenseless single person. Ever since, Ren met Kohta he feels like the guy might snap one day, pick up a gun and just start shooting everyone in sight. That'd be a hellish nightmare to live through watching one of your friends go mad and become some kind of killing machine. Well, Kohta may be like that already, but he's sure keeping it in though. That's why Ren is always helpin' him out do that won't happen. Oh well, the guy has a strong will he bets he'll be alright.

Ok enough of that he was getting off topic. Oh yeah, that right. After Kohta said it was okay that he's been ignored before Hisashi suggested they should all (including Takagi) hangout one of these days, and get to know each other. Meaning them and Kohta of course. Ren already knows a lot about the otaku and they're already super cool. Ren was actually happy that Kohta and his friends have finally met because he's been trying to get them together for a while, so they could all hang. He's been trying to do that for a long time, but everyone just seemed to be so busy with something. Oh well, at least everyone knows each other now.

As Ren was walking back to his dorm room he stretched out his arms while muttering, "Well, I've gotta say…the day wasn't a total drag or as I thought it was." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile within the Smart Brain research facility lab, which was now ruined because of an unstable experiment that went wrong, stood a man who was trying to find something in the pile of rubble. The man appeared to in his late twenties most likely looking twenty eight at most. He was very tall standing around six feet or so. He has messy brown hair that slightly spikes a little on the top and green eyes. He wore a lab coat, blue cargos, and a pair of black boots. This man is Susumu Akira.

Akira is one of the best scientist in Smart Brain and was recently promoted to head scientist of his facility district. Honestly, Akira didn't care about the rankings or how much he was getting paid. He was happy with being scientist and hell, he loved it! It was probably one of the best jobs he's ever done. Better than his old job, which he quit because he was scouted by one of Smart Brian's higher ups. When he was scouted he was so happy that his knowledge and love for science was recognized by one of the most riches companies in all of Japan. Possibly the world. Of course he didn't let the fact of having a nice job with big pay get to him, since he knows who he truly is on the inside.

Anyways that's beside the point, Akira was at the ruined lab digging up some stuff because he had some notes (which he still hopes are okay) he was working on because they contained important information and secrets. He was assigned to a secret project called…Delta. Yeah it sounds like a cool name, but even Akira knows there's something more to this…Delta project he's assigned to. One of the higher ups that assigned Akira to Delta told him to bring the system out of its proto type stage…whatever that means? Also he was assigned to upgrade one of the arsenals Delta has while building some new ones. Actually as a matter of fact that was one of the reasons why the lab exploded in the first place. Hell, he was working with his crew to trying to bring Delta out of its 'so-called' prototype stage, (which he's still confused about) and then y'know one thing lead to another which was this terrible mess! Damn.

'_Wonder what went wrong? I know I did all of the test correctly, and went over some flaws with my friends. So what?'_ the scientist thought to himself in question. Whenever, Akira makes a wrong calculation on his work, he would always figure the problem and how to fix it. Of course he doesn't go overboard and let it take control of him. He was taught better than to do that. His teacher said so…

"Man where the hell are those notes at?" he muttered to himself.

"Yo, Akira!" called out a familiar voice.

Akira turned around and smiled at the person who called him out. He was staring at an older man, who looked to be around in his early forties. He has black hair with a little gray tied in a ponytail and grays eyes. This is Susumu's teacher Yamamoto.

"Ah, Sensei! It's been a long time! How've you been?" Akira asked happy to see his old teacher.

"I've been doing fine thanks. And I told you to stop call me 'teacher' anymore, remember? You're not my student anymore, so you're free to call me, Yamamoto now or whatever you want," Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Haha! I'm sorry, but you'll always be sensei to me," laughed Akira as he realized something. "Oh, that's right? Sensei what are you doing here? This isn't your sector,"

"Oh well, now that's mean. Can't a teacher come by and check up on one of his best students after almost being blown up to death in his laboratory sector?" Yamamoto sarcastically said.

"So, you were worried about me?"

"Baka. Of course I was worried about you," the man frowned a little. "After all we've been together ever since, I started teaching you the ropes around Smart Brain,"

Akira smiled saying his teacher's right. Yamamoto asked what he was doing in the ruined laboratory, because that explosion turned this place into shit. Akira laughed saying that part was true, but then he told Yamamoto about the Delta assignment.

"I see. So, that's why you're here. Hmph. I bet this Delta thing is really important, if the higher ups want it back in one piece," Yamamoto snickered a little as he went to help his old student find his notes.

"So, Sens-I mean Yamamoto-Sensei,"

"_Well, that's a start. At least he's calling me, sensei anymore," _the man thought as Akira continued.

"Do you know anything about this, Delta thing?" he asked.

"Hmm, err? I think so. The name does familiar, though so I might've heard it somewhere before," the man said looking in deep thought, as he was digging through the pile of scrap.

"Well, if it helps, I know Delta is some kind odd belt with a weird camera and walkie talkie attached to the hip. Safe to say it almost kinda looks like a gun when you put the two together. Does that help any, Yamamoto-sensei?" Akira asked hoping that information is helpful to his old teacher.

"Hmm," Yamamoto wondered. "That does help a little, but I'm still drawing a blank. Sigh. I think I'm getting too old,"

"Haha. Oh c'mon, Yamamoto-sensei. You still look for a guy your age. I mean you're what? Like forty-two? That's pretty good for your age,"

"Heh. Thanks that makes feel a little better," Yamamoto chuckled before stumbling upon something, "Hmm? What's this?"

"Did you find something, Yamamoto-sensei?" Akira asked.

"Yeah…I think I found the notes you're looking for," the man said as he stacked them in order (due to the explosion of course), and while looking through them. As Yamamoto was looking through the notes, he quirked an eyebrow. He didn't notice that Akira was standing by looking puzzled. Anyways, as the man looked through the notes he could feel some familiarity with these notes, and the stuff written inside, too. However, due to his somewhat old mind he couldn't process the thought into memory. So instead he acted like a scientist and observed each information written on these notes. He has to say all of the info on here look highly advanced, and the some of the formulas look really solid. Hmm. He might have to look into this. For some reason he can't shake off this familiar feeling for some reason. Then he turned to Akira handing him the notes.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to hog it,"

"No worries. Actually, I wanted you to see them so I get your opinion on it," said the brown haired man. "So what do you think?"

"Well…I've gotta say, I'm surprised they came to you with this information and not me. Heh. Oh well, I guess that proves that you really have surpassed me, I'm proud of ya, Akira," Yamaoto said with sincere smile. He truly is proud of Akira, he's accomplished so much after he graduated from his classes with him.

"Ah, geez thanks Yamamoto-sensei. But seriously, I'm curious to know your thoughts on the notes," Akira said.

"Well, these notes are really concrete-not to mention complicated, too. Really advanced. But, as a scientist I must say, it'll take you and your whole team to crack this baby open. Never the less I have faith in ya," he said.

Akira smiled, "Thanks…Yamamoto-sensei,"

"Ah! C'mon now, stop with the stupid student and formality, and let's go out drinking like men!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he dragged Akira out of the ruined lab with him, so they can hangout at some bar together.

* * *

It was night in Tokonosu again as everything seemed to be mellow in the city. Everybody was just going about their nights, but there weren't that many people out tonight. Probably because everyone was tired of having a long day of work or at school. Oh well, like all weekdays with daily responsibilities everyone's out of energy and are now feeling lazy to do anything.

Then a roar of an engine could be heard coming from the city streets, as a motorcycle driver could be seen driving along the streets. The mysterious biker was wearing a black helmet, leather jacket, jeans, and gloves with red stripes on his clothing. Thanks to driver's tinted visor his identity was safe, so facial features couldn't be made out. The driver was riding towards one of Smart Brain's ruined facility lab that had exploded a couple nights ago. He was heading over there for an investigation he needed to do. Once the biker was able to get past the closed sections and keep out signs, he arrived towards his destination. The mysterious biker parked his bike behind a pile of junk as hopped off his ride, and made his way towards the ruined laboratory.

'_Man this place looks like a garbage dumb. Wonder what did happen here?' _the biker wondered in thought as he began to dig around through the piles of junk that are here. After all one man's garbage is another man's treasure that's for sure. Oh, how that rule sounded so nice. Anyways, the mysterious man was trying to dig up some useful information he can find about Smart Brain. But dang all this pile of rubble sure was making it hard. Most of the things in here are too heavy for him to carry by himself. Hell it'll take some kind of superhuman with unbelievable strength to carry some of these fall down walls. But that doesn't mean he was going to give up though. Once he was able to move some of the heavier stuff out of the way by sheer force of will and along with whatever strength he could muster up, he was successful.

'_Damn that was hard. Oh well, at least it was worth it. Now let's see what was behind here,' _he thought before going through some more rocks. It didn't take him long to find something that might be helpful. The mysterious biker found some papers hopefully containing some information about what scientist were doing here earlier. He looked through them only seeing some formulas and numbers. Ok this wasn't going to help much. He threw a note to the side before looking through another one. He read through it until, he came across some shocking information.

"Delta?" he questioned to himself before, his mind started to think back towards something.

'…_.Delta,'_

When the word 'Delta' came flashing through his head, the biker decided to stop his investigation for today as he found what he was looking for. When the biker was about to leave the ruined laboratory, he soon heard footsteps coming from behind him. He then turned around to see an odd looking man glaring at him. From the looks of him, he appeared to a scientist wearing the coat and everything. He wore glasses and has short black hair.

"What do you think you're doing here? You know this place is off limits to the public, right?" the man asked as the biker folded his arms.

"Sorry, I was just about to leave," he said as he was about to leave the building, but was stopped by the scientist.

"Matte!" he called out.

"Huh?" the biker questioned turning around to face the scientist.

"I cannot simply, let you leave this place alive. I'm afraid I must dispose of you," the scientist said as markings suddenly appeared on his face.

"Ho? Orphenoch, eh?" the biker said amusingly as he placed his hands on his helmet.

"So, you know about us? Oh well, that just gives me another reason to kill you," the scientist said as his body began to change into an 'Orphenouch'. Once the man had transformed he was now a gray monster. His body was gray exoskeleton suit and the head resembled that of cockroach, while the back had a cockroach's back. This is the Cockroach Orphenouch.

"_Better say your prayers, because here I-huh?" _the Cockroach Orphenouch paused in the middle of his sentence, as he was interrupted by the biker who placed his hand up stopping him.

"Yeah, save me the boring speech about how you're 'supposedly' going to kill me, because it's gettin' old," the biker said as he removed his helmet placing to the ground. Once the Orphenouch got a look at the man behind the helmet, he gasped.

"_Y-you! I-It can't be!?"_ the Orphenouch said in shock as was in for another surprise. The mysterious biker took out a sliver belt from his jacket placing it on his waist. The belt contained a camera and flashlight on the hips. Then the person pulled out a cellphone from out of his pocket.

"_That belt!"_

The biker ignored the Orphenouch as he flipped the phone open dialing the numbers 555 and the hit 'ENTER'.

"**Standing By."**

The device announced as the Orphenouch spoke again, _"That phone! It can't be!"_

"Henshin!" the biker announced placing the phone into the slot of the belt.

"**Complete."**

Soon red streams on energy lines indulged his body coming from the belt, as it shined in a blinding red light. The light was so bright that the Orphenouch had shield his eyes and take step back a little to save himself from going blind. Once the light died out the Cockroach Orphenouch placed his arms down taking a glance at the new being standing before him. The Orphenouch gasped at being before him.

Standing in the biker's place was now an armored man, glaring at the Orphenouch. He was clad in a black bodysuit with a silver chestplate. He also had red photon lines sporting both bodysuit and armor, which were the same lines that appeared when he first transformed. He also wore metal bands on the wrist and forearms. Also he had silver metal fingertips. The shoulder pads were also sported in the same metal just like the rest of the parts of his armor. Finally the helmet was black with large yellow eyes, silver mouth guard, and antennae.

"_Faiz!?" _the Orphenouch cried out announcing the armored warrior's name.

Faiz snickered at the Orphenouch as he flicked his wrist before charging at him. The Cockroach Orphenouch quickly snapped out his surprised state, as he concentrated on the enemy before him. Once Faiz made his way towards the Cockroach Orphenouch, the giant creature made sure he prepared for the enemy. Both foes collided as Faiz was the first to start off his attack. Faiz started off by throwing a punch towards the Orphenouch, as the giant bug used his forearms to block it pushing the armored warrior back. Faiz only stumbled a step back as he thrust a kick towards, the Orphenouch landing a hit on his chest. The Orphenouch was pushed back as Faiz performed a leg sweep causing his foe to fall on the ground. Faiz stood up again as he picked the Orphenouch by its shoulders, as he picked him beginning to run towards a wall.

*SLAM!*

Faiz slammed his opponent hard against the wall, before throwing barrages of punches towards the Orphenouch's chest. Then he right hooked his face causing him to fall onto the ground again. Faiz picked his opponent up again as he roundhouse kicked him followed a spinning back kick. The Orphenouch growled as he started attack this time. The Cockroach Orphenouch flipped a blade out of its forearm as he began to charge at Faiz attempting to cut him open. As the Cockroach Orphenouch tried to cut his opponent into pieces, Faiz however, was dodging his opponent's attacks as he took the phone out of his belt. Soon he turned it into a gun as he started to pull the trigger and shoot his opponent.

"_Gyah!" _the creature cried in pain as sparks came flying off him. Faiz quickly dialed the numbers 1-0-3 as he pointed the phone/gun towards the Orphenouch. As the phone made its announcement.

"**Single Mode."**

Then he fired three shots of photon energy beams at the Orphenouch, while Faiz himself turned his gun/phone into a phone again placing in the slot of his belt. He watched the Orphenouch struggling to get back on its feet as he pulled the camera out of his hip.

"_Why? Why are you, Faiz!? How did you get ahold of the belt?" _the Cockroach Orphenouch questioned/demanded still trying to get up. Faiz pulled out a chip from the phone known as the Mission Memory, as he placed it into lens.

"**Ready."**

A handle swung appeared from underneath the camera as Faiz took a firm grip, strapping onto his right fist. Then he began to walk towards the Orphenouch as he flipped the phone open. But before he can finish him off he started to say his final words to the monster.

"Quiet you, stupid insect. I don't have to explain myself to anyone, who's abandoned their own humanity. And like the bug you are…" Faiz paused as he pressed 'ENTER' on the phone.

"**Exceed Charge."**

As the device made its announcement a beam of red energy traveled from the belt going towards, his right arm.

"It's time to smash ya!" Faiz coldly said as he ran towards his foe. And just in time too. The Cockroach Orphenouch has just gotten back up as Faiz was already at the distance he needed to be. Faiz leaned his fist back before punching him straight in the gut!

Ø

The Phi symbol appeared before Faiz as the Orphenouch was pushed back by the force of Faiz's punch as he landed on the ground. The Orphenouch tried to stand, but it was already too late. His body ignited in blue flames before crumbling into dust.

With his enemy now dead Faiz began to walk away heading towards, his bike. Before, Faiz left the ruined lab he noticed that some of cameras were still working. He can tell because of the red dot blinking under the lens. _'Oh great,' _he thought to himself before pulling the phone out of his belt turning it into a gun again, shooting down whatever camera he could find in the building. After that was over he sighed before heading back to his bike.

* * *

Once Faiz made it back towards his bike with the helmet in his hands, which he picked up after he left the ruined laboratory of course. The armored warrior looked around the area seeing nobody was around. That was good. He pulled the cellphone out of belt as he pressed the 'End Call' button as the red lines flashed ending the transformation. Once Faiz's armor disappeared the moonlight began to shine down on the warrior revealing him to be none other than Ren Fukai. Ren hopped back on his bike letting out a sigh.

"That alarm clock is gonna be a pain in my ass in the morning," the muttered in complaint as he placed his helmet on. Then he started kick up the engine as he rode back towards the dorms.

* * *

**What's up guys? I hope you all enjoyed my Highschool of the Dead and Kamen Rider 555 crossover fic. Now as you've all noticed I haven't introduced Shizuka and Saeko into the story. Don't worry they'll be appearing in the next chapter. And if you're wondering why, I introduced Kohta to Takashi and Rei along with the rest of the group. Well...I just like the guy because I think he's cool, so why shouldn't be introduced to Komuro and Miymoto. Well, okay then that's all I have to say fro today. Until then...**

**Peace out!**


End file.
